Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting color-shape-location of an image for an image projection device such as a beam projection with a cognitive function on a user and environment, which may provide an optimized screen and function to the user by recognizing the user and the surrounding environment in an arbitrary environment.
Discussion of the Related Art
The conventional image projection device has needed a projection surface which is plane and has homogenous background color for effective image output, but a need of using the image projection device even under various bad conditions is on the increase as mobile devices and small image projection devices are introduced.
In particular, there is a need of a technology for implementing an undistorted image from the perspective of a single user by projecting an image on an arbitrary adjacent object through an image projection device even under a situation where there is no normal image screen or even a general wall in the vicinity.
Recently, a technology of implementing an image close to normal color for a wall surface stained with an arbitrary shape and color through color correction has been introduced, but a technology of overcoming even the case where the projected surface itself is significantly beyond the plane has not yet been developed, and thus there is a need for an advanced technology for implementing an optimized image to a single user by recognizing the relation between user—image projection device—image projection surface, and correcting a projected image.